Magic Queen in the labyrinth
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: Dudley wishes Rose/Harry potter to be taken by the goblin king and he complies. Strong, powerful but broken Rose/HP


*Rose*

"You're a freak!" Dudley spat in my face. This was nothing new, I've lived here for fifteen long and tiring years, and never can I remember them calling me by my name. Only ever girl or freak.  
"It would be so much easier if the goblin king was real, then I would wish him to take you away from here."  
I sighed at Dudley's words, one of his friends had told him of the story about the labyrinth and how to call upon the goblin king would mean the child would be taken and turned into a goblin. He though it a myth but I knew better you see the story of the goblin king was true.  
And I felt the air shift at Dudley's words, my mind froze and my heart skipped a beat, he was here.  
"You are a idiot big D. Do you not think.?Was it not possible that he was real."I hissed in despair, I may not like ,y life but I do not wont it gone.  
He just stood their and stared at the figure in the corner.  
"Yo...your... him...a..aren't...you?" He stuttered foolishly.

*Jareth*

I look out over the fools that call themselves goblins as they laughed and ran around.  
"Goblin king..." Humming I pulled the silver crystal ball out of my pocket to see who called a child away. His subjects look up for orders having heard the call. "...you away from here." With a purr I rouse, they had been watching this child of Merlin for a long time now and finally she was his.  
"I shall deal with this, await my return." And with that I shifted to the form of an owl and took off.  
It was not long before I arrived in the cramped bedroom of the large boy. The satisfaction I felt watching the big one...  
Dudley, freeze and stared was full of fear, "yo...your...him...a..aren't...you?"  
"You wish of me to take her." At his nod I stepped forward placing my hand on the side of Rose's cold white face, the girl flinched but did not move and her emotions washed over me, the loneliness, sorrow regret and so much more. "Very well" I gave the obese boy a crystal ball, "a gift" I stated before stepping back with Rose fading away "you have thirteen hour to win her back...and then she is mine" and just before they completely left his meaty voice rang out.  
"As if the freak was never welcome"

*rose*

My eyes glowed as they watch the goblins, watching me. Jareth had already moved on, over to his thrown but he to watch me.  
I finally look away from their short stumpy, yet not quite ugly forms to my own. Large rags of cloth covered my ghostly pale and terribly thin frame. My figures are long and smooth from cleaning and playing the piano. I new my eyes were bright killing green and my lips a full red however it was was my hair that court most eyes, flowing to mid-back it was pitch black with navy blues tricks in the light.  
With a sigh I ran my figure over my torso changing my rags to slim black jeans, a black red engraved fitted shirt that's right sleeve ran down my arm then forming a fingerless glove and with out a left sleeve. My hair weaved together plating down my back with green and silver ribbons throughout it. Finally happy with my new set of clothing I look upped, the goblins stared in wonder and Jareth smirked in amusing, finding my display of wandless magic interesting.  
"What will I be doing here?" My voice was strangely calm having just been pulled away from my world into another, surrounded by strange creatures, facing the unknown. Most would panic, scream and beg to be taken back, but when have I ever been normal and it's not like I had anything to return to. No family.  
No friend.  
No school.  
No nothing.  
"If you are willing" Jareth beautiful baritone cut through my thoughts "I wish you to rule the goblin world at my side." The goblin children fell silent then as one cheered in joy, before running out and in to their city. I stood silently thinking. Then he stood his face unreadable. Oh I knew to wait would be to anger him and that I shan't do.  
Walking forward I took his hand in mine and studied it.  
"You are a man of your word. Your power has and will..., I have no problem believing that, protect me. Your land and your magic are truly amazing. You beauty is that In which I have not seen before..." At every word I spoke Jareth smile grew and he raised our hand to my cheek "...and I would gladly accept and I will, but I am broken and my shatter peaces are in need of fixing"  
He nodded before replying releasing my hand so it fell to my side to stroking my pale cheek " then I shall pick up those peaces and glue them back together. I promise"  
With a soft smile I sealed it by turning to kiss his hand  
"Them I am yours"

*Jareth*

"Them I am yours"  
Those words sealed it and I was more lent down and kissed her soft rosy lips, which lay on my hand, before pulling back.  
"Welcome to the citadel beyond goblin city walls. Our home."  
As the missing goblin returned I took Elizabeth's hand and lead her further into the citadel, I let my thought wonder.  
Most children that get called to are realm tend to return home with the sibling that sent them away or turned to goblins and I had to start time again, turning it upside down, so all forgot but the child that called him. This time was different not only did the child now this would happen but had smashed his crystal stopping any chance of Elizabeth's return ending her time in that world and setting fait to order, something that a man of chaos like him tried to avoid.  
But then again I get a wife at my side with power that even he would find hard to weld and someone to guide over there realm with he dealt with the outside world.  
Yes things sure were looking up. Yes indeed.

T  
O

B  
E

C  
O  
N  
T  
I  
N  
U  
E  
D

O  
R

N  
O  
T


End file.
